gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Fahrzeuge (V)
Flugzeuge Dodo wieder da? Hi, ich weiß, ich bin neu hier, aber ich wollte euch etwas zeigen, denn im Online Trailer wird so eine Art Dodo gezeigt (ab 0:27 wird es deutlich dargestellt und hab mir dieses Modell mit dem aus San Andreas verglichen. Drei Räder: passen, Flügel: passen, Fensterformen: passen, Zwei Türen: passen, sogar die Farbe passt.thumb|Der 'Dodo' ist oben abgebildet. ---- Weiß jemand, ob es in GTA V wieder große Flugzeuge, wie die AT-400 geben wird? 79.198.221.220 18:19, 12. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Das kann man jetzt noch nicht genau abschätzen aber es scheint so als werden viele Flugzeugtypen aus GTA San Andreas zurückzukehren 609NO$CENT! 20:28, 12. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Luftschiffe Sollte man die Luftschiffe, die im Trailer mehrmals zu sehen sind, nicht auch in die Liste der Luftfahrzeuge einfügen? ZacPac 14:37, 31. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Soweit ich weiß, werden in die Fahrzeug-Kategorie nur wirklich selbst steuerbare Fahrzeuge eingeordnet. Und ich glaube kaum, dass man das Zeppelin selbst steuern kann. AldeaMalvada 16:42, 31. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Gut zu wissen. Danke für den Hinweis ;) Karl 22:43, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Doch das Zeppelin ist zu steuern, dass bekommst teilweise als Zusatz beim Kauf des Spiels!!! Also ist defentiv Steuerbar... Deceptor? Warum soll der schwarze Sportwagen aus dem Trailer Deceptor heißen? Gtaspieler 12:58, 3. Apr. 2012 (UTC) gut ich sehe gerade dass ein unangemeldeter nutzer das geschrieben hat ich korrigiere es mal Gtaspieler 13:21, 3. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ist mal wieder irgendso ein Gerücht, das im Internet herumschweift - Im englischen Wiki heißt das Ding noch "Unnamed Supercar", dort wird aber auch gemeint, dass der Wagen möglicherweise Deceptor heißt. AldeaMalvada 13:43, 3. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Welcher Wagen heißt bitte Deceptor?? Wenn du den Polizeiwagen aus dem Franklin-Trailer meinst, der hat noch kein Name aber inoffiziell heißt er Interceptor!!! 1) warum schreibst du anon hier noch was hin und signierst es nichtmal? 2) Es wurde mal spekuliert dass der 9F deceptor heißen könnte Wild Hog (Diskussion) 10:07, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Furzen, mal was neues? Ich hab den Artikel gerade um die neuesten Hinweise bezüglich der Dateien aus Max Payne 3 erweitert. Zu meiner Überaschung stell ich fest das man mit etwa der Hälfte der Fahrzeugnamen noch nichts anfangen kann (Winky ,Prairie,Furzen). Besonders auf das letztere Modell bin ich gespannt wenn der Name den ersten Eindruck schon sowieso versaut (ala Lokus). 609NO$CENT! 21:57, 16. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Denke an GTA IV, wie viele neue Modelle da dazukamen. Zaibatsu 22:26, 16. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::Außerdem ist das niemals die komplette Liste. Obligatorische Fahrzeuge wie Feuerwehr- und Krankenwagen fehlen, und deprecated heißt abgelehnt oder überholt. Vielleicht ist das eine Spezialliste für Fahrzeuge, die noch bearbeitet werden müssen. Zaibatsu 22:31, 16. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::Ja das stammt vermutlich aus einer frühen Alpha Version von MP3 oder GTA V. Ich kann es noch nicht bestätigen weil diese Dateien möglicherweise ursprünglich für MP3 eingesetzt werden sollten. Weil u.A z,B brzbus für Brazilian Bus stehen würde und da MP3 auch in einem verschneiten NY spielt wäre dafür der Schneepflug angedacht. MP3 bekomm ich erst diesen Samstag danach kann ich sagen zu welchem Spiel die Dateien mehr passen würden. Übrigens hat man Gestern noch eine Handling Datei gefunden die ich jetzt auch in den Artikel stellen werde. 609NO$CENT! 10:17, 17. Mai 2012 (UTC) Noch nen Kaffee? In dem Abschnitt Flugzeuge wird ein Passagierflugzeug ähnlich der AT-400 erwähnt... wo ist so etwas bitte? AldeaMalvada (Diskussion) 23:48, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Handling Datei Hallo, hat irgendjemand zufällig Lust, den Augenkrebs unter „Handling Datei“ zu entwirren? Zaibatsu 07:17, 8. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Spekulative Fahrzeuge Könnte man eigentlich den ellenlange Artikelabschnitt mit den Fahrzeugen aus dem angeblichen Max Payne Codezeilen rausnehmen. Ist absolut spekulativ und auch nach fünf Trailern, haben wir noch kein Fahrzeug daraus gesehen, daß es nicht schon in anderen GTAs gab. Cougar (Diskussion) 19:55, 1. Mai 2013 (UTC) Naja, die Cuban 800 beweisst aber das etwas wahres an der Liste dran sein muss. Also wäre es falsch zu sagen, dass der Inhalt absolut spekulativ ist aber wir können ja den Klotz "Handlingdatei" am Ende rauszunehmen. --609NO$CENT! (Diskussion) 20:55, 1. Mai 2013 (UTC) Feuerwehrwagen? Ich hab grad in der Fahrzeugliste gesehen, dass ein Feuerwehrwagen existiert. Kann mn mir jemand sagen, in welchem Trailer einer auftaucht? Oder is das spekulativ? The Real mhauser (Diskussion) 18:37, 2. Mai 2013 (UTC) Dies hat 609NO$CENT! am 25.08.2012 geschrieben, deshalb kann es sich schon mal um keinen Trailer handeln :) Mike alias the Checker (Diskussion) 14:01, 3. Mai 2013 (UTC) Jup, zu dem Zeitpunkt hatten wir schon einen Polizeiwagen und Krankenwagen in der Liste, da wäre es doch sehr schade, wenn es in GTA V keine Feuerwehr mehr gäbe ;) 609NO$CENT! (Diskussion) 16:37, 9. Mai 2013 (UTC) Panzer Wird es einen Panzer geben? Offiziell ist nichts bekannt soweit ich weiß, aber meiner Meinung nach wird es auf jeden Fall einen geben. Mike alias the Checker (Diskussion) 04:01, 29. Jun. 2013 (UTC) 460 Fahrzeugen? Wie kommt man eigentlich auf die Tatsache es wären 460 verschiedene Fahrzeuge im Spiel vorhanden? Ich zähle unter dem Social Club bei GTA 5 Vehicle "nur" 257 Fahrzeuge. Rushki (Diskussion) 13:06, 22. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Autoliste... Könnte jemand die Autos nach Sportwagen und Kompaktwagen usw. trennen??? Wäre nett. Neustrukturierung Ich habe die Liste auf Grundlage der spieleigenen Klassifizierung umgestellt, wobei wir es meiner Meinung nach auch belassen sollten, da sie detailliert genug ist. Einige Fahrzeuge fehlen noch und andere haben noch falsche Namen, die korrigiert werden müssten. Zaibatsu 01:14, 29. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Es ist aber seltsam, dass zum Beispiel der Ingot als Limousine gilt und der Jackal als Coupe. 100px|link=Benutzer:609NO$CENT!|609NO$CENT! 80px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:609NO$CENT!|Nachrichten 10:57, 29. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Frage Sollte man das Allgemein sehr direkte Handling auch erwähnen? Gute Frage. Ich skizzier das mal kurz rein. Ist ja wenn man so will kein neues Feature aber eine grundsätzliche Änderung gegenüber dem Vorgängerteil Peter (Diskussion) 20:52, 13. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Kombinationskraftwagen Ist es nicht irgendwie falsch die Kombinationskraftwagen in die Kategorie Limousinen einzuordnen? Immerhin sind das 2 verschiedene Fahrzeugarten. Ganja-weed (Diskussion) 13:57, 21. Jan. 2014 (UTC) : Sag das Rockstar :P Cougar (Diskussion) 14:01, 21. Jan. 2014 (UTC) : Oh o.o Ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen^^ Ganja-weed (Diskussion) 14:02, 21. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Aufbau der Seite Wie wäre es, wenn man alles in eine Tabelle macht, so wie im spanischen Wiki? Mike alias the Master of Contribution (Diskussion) 16:24, 25. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Edit: Die ganz rechte Spalte würde ich weglassen. Mike alias the Master of Contribution (Diskussion) 16:25, 25. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Blinkende Lichter Blinken die NPCs in GTA V/Online? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern das jemals gesehen zu haben Bowser (Diskussion) 16:12, 19. Apr. 2014 (UTC) : Ja, tun sie :P... Manchmal... Wenn sie Lust haben... Also genau wie im Real Life. Suff "Cougar Edition" (Diskussion) 16:35, 19. Apr. 2014 (UTC)